1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting wires, for example, in an electric wiring system of an automobile.
2. Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector 10 shown in FIG. 1 comprises a housing 11 of a synthetic resin, a female member 12 mounted within the housing 11, and a male member 13 secured at one end 13a to an electrical device 14 such as an induction coil by a screw 15. The female and male members 12 and 13 are made of an electrically-conductive metal plate.
The elongated female member 12 has a retaining portion 12a of a generally channel-shaped cross-section at one end thereof, the retaining portion having a pair of opposed retaining arms 12b and 12b of a generally C-shaped cross-section. A free end 13b of the male member 13 is adapted to be inserted into the retaining portion 12a with the free ends of the retaining arms 12b and 12b resiliently engaging the free end 13b, so that an electrical connection between the female and male members 12 and 13 is made. The female member 12 has a clamp portion 12c at the other end by which a wire is clamped.
When the wire 14 is subjected to a severe lateral pulling force after the female and male members 12 and 13 are connected together, relatively large stresses are applied to the retaining arms 12b and 12b so that the retaining arms may be subjected to damage. Even though the lateral pulling force is released before the retaining arms 12b and 12b are completely damaged, the retaining arms are subjected to a plastic deformation so that the electrical contact between the female and male members 12 and 13 may be adversely affected.